Secret Admirer
by theresadreamer
Summary: Rachel has been a well-known name on the Broadway, television, and movie scenes as of late, and as she's going through her fanmail one night, a certain letter catches her eye….
1. Ch 1-Pilot Idea

**Secret Admirer**

Rachel has been a well-known name on the Broadway, television, and movie scenes as of late, and as she's going through her fanmail one night, a certain letter catches her eye….

I rated this T for now, but depending on if I continue it, the rating may change.

Disclaimer: I have no ties to anything Glee or its characters. This is simply something I did for fun with someone else's characters.

* * *

_Dear Miss Berry,_

_ I realize that you literally get hundreds of thousands of letters a day, and it's probably not the easiest idea to go through all of them and silly to believe that you could, but I hope you take the time for this letter to get a look over and maybe even a reply for someone who is just another "number one fan"-_

Rachel stopped reading the letter for a moment to pinch the bridge of her nose between the index finger and thumb of her free hand and close her eyes. She glanced at the clock. Going on three a.m. already… Hundreds of notes had started out almost exactly the same, and this particular letter wasn't dazzling her yet. She debated setting it down and taking her cat Sophie to bed, but being the responsive and caring idol that Rachel had aspired to be, she bit her bottom lip, determined to reply to as many letters as possible. She decided that if she could only get through this last note, she would reward herself by calling it a night and climbing into her oversized bed and letting her heavy lids finally close. Taking a deep breath and on a determined composure, Rachel read on.

_-If you're still reading at this point, I feel like I can safely say you haven't changed much. Still trying to please everyone and make as many people happy as you can, hm, Rachel?-_

She faltered. Of all the things that had happened these past years, nothing had made her heart feel so heavy as reading that line. Rereading it again and again, she wondered how the author of this note could claim anything of the sort, but the next bit didn't explain. She debated flipping the page over to look for a signature, but the drama of the moment caught her up in itself and carried her on through reading on.

_-I have an idea. A game, almost. We haven't spoken in years, and even though we all know where you ended up, I'm sure you've no idea where anyone else is in the world. So I've set up a PO box in the New York area. And I decided to write you this letter. If you want to reply, feel free to, but I have to warn you. You may find things out that you're not ready for. In the end, I was simply wondering how you were and thought this would be a fun and interesting way to contact you for a little while. It will be a few letters before I tell you who I am though, I'll say that much. Where would be the fun in just telling you?-_

The thought that someone who knew her personally would play a game with her, almost made Rachel angry. She didn't know if it was the sleep starting to affect her thinking or pure curiosity catching her, but she wasn't as bothered as she thought she should have been. It might have been easier to figure everything out had the person not set up a PO box, almost untraceable without camping out at the box itself, and had they not typed the letter out instead of handwriting it. It might have at least narrowed it down to if this was a male or female toying with her. At least it had been narrowed down that they were somewhere close to or in New York, right? Sighing, she rolled her eyes before almost dropping the letter at the last bit, the one clue that she couldn't have been expecting.

_-I will tell you that the reason this is going to be so much fun is because I'm in love with you, Rachel. And I think it's about time I finally told you._

_ Signed, _

_ Your Secret Admirer_

It was past time for bed.


	2. Ch 2- Lazy Day Reply

A/N: So, I thought I would try and get another chapter up today and see how I like the idea for it. I'm a bit neutral on the idea for now, but maybe after more feedback or after I get a feel for it, I'll pick it up and run with it. Also make the chapters a little longer maybe. Thank you for the nice words so far, and I do apologize for any typos you might find. I've proven not to be the best typist! Thank you for bearing with me, and please feel free to leave any ideas for some fun things to throw in in the review area!

The sun was peaking in, streaking across the floor of Rachel's New York apartment bedroom as she sat up, bare on her bed. Her lap was covered by a thin sheet and her chest was hidden by the silky locks that fell over her shoulders- still smooth even after the tossing and turning of the restless night before. She'd taken to not wearing much to bed as of late when the air in her building went out a few weeks before. The landlord kept promising that someone was coming out to fix it, but the continuous nights of waking up in a sweat had proven him wrong.

Holding a large mug in both of her hands as she sat with her elbows to her knees and her legs crossed, Rachel sat and stared at the white paper that she had received last night, reading over again and again to see if there was some hidden clue that she'd somehow missed. She brought the cup to her lips after a quick sigh and sipped at the hot coffee in it, eyes still not leaving the paper. It was interesting. The only people that could have spoken like this person had were people that were from her old life in Lima. Since coming to New York, she'd made friends with almost no one, choosing to spend all of her spare time alone in her apartment to get a moment's peace between the filming, stage performances, and practices for the many things she was involved with.

She sat back, absent-mindedly using a hand to stroke Sophie's head as the cat yawned from the bed beside her. Licking her lips, Rachel set her cup on the bedside table to her left and reached to bring her notebook and pen from the tabletop to her lap. Settling against the pillows, she spoke aloud to the otherwise empty room. "Alright, I'll play your little game."

As she scratched down the word "Dear" at the top of the page, Rachel's brow furrowed. She had no idea on how to address the person who'd first contacted her. With a frustrated grunt, she decided on something to call the anonymous person.

_Dear… You,_

_I'm not sure who you think you are, but you're lucky. I almost debated not replying to your silly, little letter as it's a waste of my precious time. Luckily, I've nothing to do today due to some unforeseen circumstances that couldn't be avoided. So you've got me. I'd also be lying if I said I wasn't at least a tiny bit interested in who thinks so highly of themselves to try and torture me in pointless games._

_I'd also like to say that your ending was a bit of a surprise- but a cruel joke nonetheless. I've determined that you're more than likely from my days in Ohio, and that has it narrowed down to a select few. I'll figure this out soon enough, and then call you on it. After that, you'll either apologize for toying with me, and we can go from there, or we'll have an exchange and be done with it there. I suppose that's really up to how you react in the end._

_To claim that you're in love with someone you haven't even seen in years is a bit ridiculous of a prank though, in my opinion. Really, you could have found something funnier to start- like scaring me with the threat of an old photo or something. This leads me to believe that you're not one of the brighter ones from then. I'll figure this out sooner than you think._

_Or you could always be brave and simply tell me. I'm not crossing out that option._

_Either way, there's you a reply. Now what exactly do you want from me? Are you really so bored with your life that you've got to turn to tormenting me for laughs? It's a bit sad really. I'll send this to your PO box, I suppose. But from now on, if you want to make sure that I read your letters, send it to my personal address instead of the studio's. I'll leave a card in the envelope._

_-Rachel Berry _

_P.S. _

…_I apologize for any snapping at you. It's rather hot in my apartment._

Rachel sat back, looking over her words. It was alright. She certainly wasn't going to waste time, energy, ink, and paper rewriting a not to a person who wouldn't even come forward with their identity, but at the same time, she didn't want to come across as mean to this person either. It was simply impossible, what they had claimed. She knew better than to believe it for a second.

Standing with a huff, Rachel made her way to her bathroom, her bare feet padding across the hardwood of her bedroom. She had her day all planned out.

She owed Sophie a dinner and a movie marathon.


End file.
